Beginnings of Flirtations
by SharonEmJay
Summary: Fifth year. James tries to ask Lily on a date. A usual day at Hogwarts. Happy new year!


James Potter had landed himself a detention.

This was no news to anyone as James had more detentions under his name than every other Gryffindor under his year combined. With the exception of Sirius Black, of course. They often had an even number of detentions- only now, James was ahead by one. There were rumors that Sirius was plotting ways to earn another detention- just so he could be even with James. Over-competitive to the extreme, I believe that's what you call'd it.

But this wasn't your normal detention where you cleaned flobberworms and tidied up the Charms room. No, he had a Potions detention. With Lily Potter. Whoops, Lily Evans. James had gotten so used to the idea of calling her Lily Potter that he slipped up quite a few times. No, she didn't have a detention- she was far too much determined to have a spotless record; she was here with James for another reason. As he strutted in to Potions, he immediately found her red head. "Morning, Evans," he greeted, dropping his bag on the floor and taking a seat next to her.

Looking repulsed, Lily scooted away. "As you know, our O.W.L.s are coming up," she informed, staring at him. "And you just so happened to earn Trolls for your past four essays you've written in this class. And since I graciously offered to tutor those of lesser caliber, here we are, attempting to bring you grades up and deflate your head along the way."

James nodded. Her skin was milky white today and her bright green eyes were exceptionally glowing. Glancing to his right, he noticed that his ex-girlfriend, Martha, was here too. "So why call it detention?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why not 'tutoring'?"

"I suggested the name be changed to 'torturous' when I found out I was tutoring you, but you know, we can't always have our ways."

"Merlin, Evans, that time of the month again?" This remark resulted in him receiving a sharp snack to the back of his head by the red head.

"Do try to pay attention," Lily said, opening a piece of parchment. "Now, try to remember everything you know about Potions- shouldn't take long, I presume." She laughed at her own joke. "Are there particular areas that you struggle with?"

"Yeah, the Love Potion."

"Potter, we haven't even learned that yet."

"Which is why you should help me with it. I thought your best interests were to help me get better marks?"

"And might I assume that your best interests may be to slip me that very potion?" Lily asked in a cold tone.

James rolled his eyes. "Caught again. So... I don't really understand the whole bezoar bit."

"Well, let's get started then."

Three hours later, James Potter emerged from the stuffy room being quite well-informed about the uses and misuses of a bezoar. "Say, Evans, about the Hogsmeade trip this weekend-"

"Not going with you," Lily interjected.

"Why?" James asked, crestfallen.

"In case you had forgotten, you agreed to go with Helena," she replied rather bitterly. "And I have a pile of homework I must attack so-"

"But that can be all re-arranged!" James shouted, climbing the staircase with her.

"My homework?"

"No, the Helena bit. I mean, she's got mad curves but, you know, I reckon I can let it go for now."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Bugger off, Potter."

"Aw, c'mon, you know you want this hot piece of bod."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Evans, my dear," James said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I am well gifted in multiple areas; let me show you."

Going scarlet, Lily smacked him. "You perverted excuse for a human being!"

James looked like Christmss had come early. "Oh ho, pervert, am I? I was going to show you my skills in Transfiguration but if you'd rather think about my other manly gifts, I suppose that'll be alright as well."

"Potter you-!"

"So that's a yes, then?"

"What?"

"To Hogsmeade."

"No, Potter! I can't imagine going anywhere with someone with the like of you! God bless poor Helena and I'm not quite sure how Martha put up with you."

"Oh ho, memorized the name of my dates, have you?" he asked with a grin.

"No, not memorization, Martha was exceptionally happy that one day after you asked her out. She shouted the news to the whole Gryffindor Tower."

"Are you going with somebody, then?"

"Yes. Edwards."

James's mouth dropped in shock. "You're kidding! The bloke that can't tell his left from his right? He's a horrendous Quidditch player, last match he-"

"Right, well you'll pardon me for not knowing much about Quidditch. Good day, Potter. I have homework I must attend to."

"That's alright, I still have two more years to seduce you with my handsomely manly looks."

Lily turned her back to him and climbed through the portrait hole leading to the common room, a small smile playing on her lips.

-  
End. Quickly put this together because I was suffering from a Jily attack. Reviews are most welcomed and wanted.  
Happy new year!


End file.
